Gone with the wind
by celestialprincess101
Summary: So this is my version of Hakuouki X Rurouni Kenshin. A girl who learns swordsmanship and is in search of the man who saved her life many moons ago and disappeared after an incident in Kyoto. She joins the Shinsengumi to find him with many twists and turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The Chase_

Tiny droplets fell from the sky as a young mother carrying her 5 year old daughter, ran across the barren earth on bare feet. Her clothes were torn and her hair, unkempt and messily bunched high on top of her head. Seeking shelter, she crawled under a nearby low hanging tree. The child whimpered. She looked down at her with worried eyes. 'Mama...I'm cold' she cried. The young woman wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright Sakura", she reassured giving a weak smile. The rain began thundering down heavily from the sky, beating upon the old tree. Tired and running scared for her life from a gang of slave traders, she grabbed Sakura's fragile wrist and bound forward in the blinding rain. The wind began howling as lightening flashed and followed with piercing outbursts of raging thunder that shook the ground.

Making her way blindly, they find refuge in a small abandoned shrine left behind by monks. Forcefully, she dragged her exhausted body and daughter into the cramped space. Her head was spinning and her muscles ached with every step. She lay Sakura on the dusty, damp floor as she rest her back against the old weather beaten wood. A break from the harsh weather. Giving into her fatigue, her eyes grew heavy and soon enough, she was asleep. Sakura was awakened by the sound of rustling bushes and the voices of gruff men. Her mother grabbed her by her tiny waist and covered her mouth. The rustling grew louder and from the bushes emerged four tall, stocky men all carrying swords and wore blood stained clothes.

The young woman's eyes grew wide in fear as she cowered toward the darker corner of the shrine. "They surely came this way!" shouted one of the men. "Find them!" Sakura let out a cry. One of the men walked into the shrine. He approached them slowly, staring intensely from mother to daughter to mother with cold, merciless eyes. "Well,well,well.. What do we have here?", he said almost amused at the sight. "Seems I found my two missing mice...hmmmm" he continued. "Please! Please! I beg you, spare us!" she begged bowing on her hands and feet. He grabbed her by the hair,lifting her off the ground. The other men appeared before them smirking menacingly. The mother was thrown onto the floor and beaten by all four men with their sheathed swords. Sakura ran out to stop them, only to get her share of torture as well.

"Well Akane, I guess we won't have any use for u at all!" one of the men shouted unsheathing his sword. "Mama!" shouted Sakura, alarmed. "It's alright dear". Her final words before a sword was driven into her chest. "MAMA! MAMA!" screamed Sakura scrambling towards a now lifeless body. They laughed menacingly at the scene. "How touching," came one of them. "What shall we do with you? You may be worth something to the local brothels...even though you're too young, you can be a good servant girl", spilled the voiced opinion. Sakura stared blankly at them, tears streaming from her eyes. "We'll sell her at our next stop. Kyoto is always wanting of her kind', sounded another. On note, a strong arm swooped the startled child over their shoulder and headed along the wet, water logged trail to their next destination.

**Chapter 2**

_Kyoto_

It was dawn when the rooftops of houses and the Yasaka Pagoda of the Hokanji Temple of Kyoto were visible in the chilly air. An entire night was spent trampling over tall overgrown hedges and bushes that grew along the trail. Sakura lay limp on the slave trader's shoulder. Her stomach growled from the lack of food. They made their way down the main street that bustled with activity. Vendors selling their goods, people shopping and the infamous Shinsengumi roaming the streets, maintaining order. "Hey! You there!", came a voice from behind the group of men. The man holding Sakura spun around to see a man dressed in full Shinsengumi attire staring at him. "Yes?" asked the man. " Your face... you don't seem to be from the area...a traveler you are...?" the officer asked folding his arms. "Yes sir." he replied.

"I see. Then what business do you have here?" he then asked. "My own" replied the man sounding a bit annoyed. "The child. She can't be your daughter now can she? A man like you would never have a kid with you. Even after you have been with so many women, you wouldn't admit the child is yours. Am I right?" blurted the Shinsengumi member. The man put Sakura down. She felt dizzy and instantly collapsed. "Well since you seem to know what I seem like, care to tell me what my business is here then?" the slave trader asked annoyed. "You're all slave traders", the Shinsengumi man replied. "We don't allow slave traders into this part of Kyoto; especially when they reek with the scent of blood. Get lost!" he ordered. The slave traders glared at him and his squadron. "Look man, it's early in the morning and I hate people getting into my business so why don't you shut it and leave us to do as we please!" Sakura's carrier growled.

"Not possible", responded the Shinsengumi man. The slave traders charged at the squadron with unsheathed swords at full force. Blood stained the earth and cries of pain filled the air. Sakura watched as the leader of the squad drove his sword into each of the mens' chest mercilessly and their bodies crash to the ground. The scent of the blood made her head light. One of the squad members took Sakura into his arms. "Sir... what shall we do with the girl?" he asked, staring down at her bruised and battered body. "Leave her", came a reply. "Leave her? But she's just a child!" the man argued. "Well if you feel sorry for her, find her a home Koshiro", came another reply from one of his fellow members.

He looked at them unamused. "Aye aye Koshiro... why do you care much of what happens to the child? She's irrelevant to us", came another. "Yes but..." Koshiro stopped in mid-sentence.

"Leave her! That's an order!" commanded the team leader, Kenji Yamada. Koshiro bowed his head. Disobeying his captain would lead to more trouble than trying to save Sakura. "Yes Yamada-san..." He looked Sakura in the eye and whispered " Gomenasai..." in her ear while gently resting her down. She looked up at him, scratching her head. "Listen, this place is not safe for you. Try to stay out of trouble okay?" he cautioned patting her head. Fixing his head band and looking at her once more, he walked off leaving her in the middle of the street.

**Chapter 3**

_Angel in disguise_

The wind howled and flags hung upon rafters of tiled rooftops flew violently. The air grew cold, it got dark... Sakura sat under the eave of a simple restaurant. The rain was coming again. She tucked her arms into the sleeves of her worn, blue kimono in an attempt to keep her small hands warm. She shivered as the wind whipped her face. Sprinkles of moisture began to blow into the eave following the direction of the wind. Sakura cringed as every droplet of water absorbed the heat from her warm skin. She quickly got up and walked into the restaurant. A typical scene; men and women eating and drinking merrily. The smell of beef pot filled her nostrils. Her stomach grumbled as a reflex to the mouth watering smell. She seated herself in the far corner of the restaurant away from eye's view of the guests, observing their activities. As time passed and as dusk grew into evening, her hunger grew. The starved child propped her head against the warm wooden wall, tears filling her eyes.

A waitress carrying a bowl of freshly cooked tempura and a bottle of sake walked up to the table directly adjacent to her. Sakura intensely watched her place it upon the wooden desk decked with carefully crafted paper lanterns that served as a center piece decoration.

As she walked away, Sakura slowly snuck up to the table and without looking, grabbed a piece of tempura. Immediately after stuffing the savory meat into her mouth, a large arm grabbed her by the collar of her kimono. She swallowed hard and let out a yelp of surprise. "Why you little thief!" growled a deep male voice. Sakura squirmed in midair, trying to free herself from the powerful grasp. "Let go!" she cried. Without much effort, the man dropped her onto the bare floor and dug his sandal into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. "This is what you get for stealing other people's dinner!" he yelled unsheathing his sword. As he swung his sword to pierce her belly, it was stopped by a shiny, gold plated katana.

"You do not abuse children, especially those who have no choice but to steal because they are hungry", came a familiar voice. Sakura looked up to see a tall man, dressed in a blue and white striped jacket and brown kimono parrying the customers' sword. He had long black hair that passed his shoulders tied high on top of his head and wore a blue headband over his forehead. It was him! The man from earlier...the Shinsengumi member that tried to help her...Koshiro. "Who are you to meddle in my affairs to wretched dog!" rattled the man in anger." I am a customer like yourself sir and I have grudges against people who take advantage of children", he responded coolly. The man drew back his sword and attempted to slash Koshiro in the arm. Koshiro took a step back and then leaped forward thrusting his sword forward across the opponent's shin. As he fell onto the ground, he unsheathe his sword and pointed it to his throat. "I will spare you for tonight. Do such a thing again, and I will kill you for sure," he threatened.

Sakura looked on, clutching her shoulder. Koshiro turned around and knelt before Sakura. "Are you alright little one?" he asked with a smile on his face. She nodded slowly, and then her eyes opened wide with fear. A shadow covered her and Koshiro. Instantly Koshiro drew his sword and slashed the costumer in the lower abdomen. He stood in midair holding his his sword still in striking position as his body registered the pain. His sword fell and so did he. A crowd of people who were watching, which Sakura had not noticed before, gasped and mumbled among themselves. Swiftly, Koshiro swept Sakura of the floor and wrapped his jacket around her; vanishing into the darkness of the night.

**Chapter 4**

_Guardians_

Sakura lay on the soft futon as Koshiro applied medicine to her arm. Every now and then she would wince in pain and squeeze the sleeve of Koshiro's kimono. "It's alright", he reassured as he applied the last amount of medicine to a deep cut on her thigh. She looked at him hastily. "Are you hungry?" he asked holding a bowl of rice out to her. She grabbed at the food. "Ah. No, no", he said holding back the bowl. "You do not grab. When someone offers you something you say yes or no and then take it gracefully. It's good manners especially for a young lady. Okay?" Sakura stared at him and adverted her eyes. Koshiro repeated his question again and as told, Sakura took the bowl. Immediately she stuffed her mouth with large clumps of rice. Koshiro chuckled. "What is your name dear?" he asked wiping away grains of rice that stuck to the side of her mouth. "Sakura", she said timidly. "Pretty name", he complimented. "Thank you...sir." "Ah. Now now. You need not call me sir. I am but a friend to you okay? You may call me Koshiro like everyone else. Hai?" Sakura nodded approvingly. "Thank you for helping me Koshiro-san". He smiled at her as she continued to eat. He leaned against the wall of the room and observed her. Small but strong frame. Soft hands. Long black hair and hazel eyes. In general she was very pretty. "What's that?" she asked breaking his train of thought. She pointed to a bracelet tied around his wrist. "This?' he asked holding his hand forward for her to see. She looked at it inquisitively. "It's pretty!"she exclaimed happily. He slid the hand trinket off his wrist and placed it in her hands. Sakura's eyes opened wide with excitement. Koshiro stared at her. Her image slowly transformed into the face of another girl, one of her age but with shorter hair, lighter hair. His eyes welled up with tears. "Yuki..." he whispered. Sakura looked up at him. "What's wrong Koshiro-san?" she asked concerned. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Yuki," he cried. "I'm not Yuki. I'm Sakura," she corrected. He released his grip and cupped her face, staring into her eyes. He pat Sakura's head and stepped outside, wiping his tears.

The moonlight streamed onto the exterior of his bedroom door. "Yo!" came a voice. He turned his head sideways and saw his his friend Sanada sitting no more than an inch away from him. "Why are you awake?" asked Koshiro. "Can't sleep. You?" was his simple reply. "Same". "I don't believe that. You got a woman with you tonight?" inquired Sanada nosily. Koshiro rolled his tear filled eyes. "Unlike you Sanada, I don't go after girls like a dog on heat," came his reply. Sanada grinned sheepishly. "I see. Then you talk to yourself and get replies?" Koshiro looked at him suspiciously. Sanada stood up and slammed open the bedroom door. Sakura let out a yelp of surprise and scurried to the far corner of the room. "Yo man...I never took you for a pedo," he stated looking confused. "I'm not a pedophile you pervert!" he announced whacking his friend at the back of his pulled him into the room and shut the door. "Look, it's not what it looks like okay!" he defended. "Explanation please,' demanded Sanada. "Well today I was on patrol with the rest of the squad and Captain Yamada. We met some slave traders carrying this child, passing through town today. Yamada-san confronted them and they resisted his orders so it ended up in a battle. They got killed but left behind this girl. I was going to take her but the captain ordered me to leave her. Later this evening, Yamada-san asked me to pick up some beef pot for him at that restaurant down the road. So happens that this girl was there," he explained. "So you with your smart self decided to bring her here?" concluded Sanada. "Yes." Sanada got up. "Are you nuts? Why did you bring her here? It's very dangerous to bring a child here. Especially a girl!" argued Sanada. "Well where was I to take her?" yelled Koshiro. "You shudda left her man!" was his friend's reply with a scoff. "Besides, why did you even decide to help her? She's just like those other kids we found with other slave traders we came across". "She reminds me of Yuki," revealed Koshiro. "Yuki?" he asked. "Yuki as in your daughter Yuki that got killed by those rebels the day you left your village to go hunting with the other guys?" he asked unsure. "Yes". "I see. So she reminds you of your daughter...well.. that's a task...I understand your doing now," he stated. "But, she can't stay here and we can't let Yamada find out about this or it'll be your neck,man," he warned. "Can you help me then?" asked Koshiro looking at Sanda with a serious expression. "With what? The kid?" he asked. "Yes. I have no other place to take her to where she'll be safe and the fact that she's a girl is dangerous for her to be around here," he rattled. "Well, we know what the problem is...we need to find a solution. Seems to me, that you don't want to let her go..." Sanada grumbled. "Please help me Sanny! You're my only friend and the only one who knows about this! Please!" begged Koshiro. "Fine, fine. I'll help you. But you owe me!" he ordered. Koshiro beckoned Sakura to leave the corner and come to towards them. She willing did. "Sakura, this is Sanada-san. He's my friend and yours to okay? He's going to help you stay here okay?" he explained. "Hi!"greeted Sanada with a grin. "He looks stupid," groaned Sakura, taking a step behind Koshiro. "Well you certainly are a brave little thing to say that. I like that," he answered with a huge smile. "Well little Missie, from now on you are going to be staying here at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. In order to keep you safe, we're going to have to dress you as a boy and we cannot call you by your real name anymore," he went on. "Then what will you call me?" she asked curiously. "We'll call you Kaze. It means wind. I think it suits that sharp tongue of yours. Words surely fly out quickly. Hmph." Sakura nodded approvingly. "We'll take good care of you", they both said simultaneously to the child.

**Chapter 5**

_A new beginning_

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura clinging to Koshiro's index finger. "I'm not so sure myself... Sanada where are we going?" was Koshiro's response. "It's a surprise," snickered Sanada wiggling his eyebrows. They walked down the main street and turned into a narrow alleyway. Sanada led them behind a broken wooden fence then through overgrown shrubs. Beyond the shrubs emerged a small house with a red rooftop and koi ponds at either sides of it. "We're here," boasted Sanada. Koshiro and Sakura stared at him speechless. "Sanada-kun?" mouthed a soft voice. From behind the front door, a young woman peeked out. "Chiaka!" exclaimed Sanada running towards her happily. She opened the door fully and ran to hug him. Sanada took her by the waist and thrust her up towards the sky and spun her around. She laughed. "Ummm... we're still here..." reminded Sakura with a bored expression. "Oh! Sorry..." he apologized putting Chiaka down. He introduced her to them. They both bowed respectfully before her. "Who's the pretty little girl?" she asked running her hand through Sakura's hair. "This is my friend's niece,' he said casually. "We need you to do us a favour," he blurted bluntly. Chiaka gave a questionable expression. "Sure. What do you want?" she asked. "We need you to help us make Sakura look like a boy". "A boy? But why?" she choked between fits of giggles. "Well, she can't stay with Koshiro at the Headquarters looking like a girl. It's dangerous and he doesn't have anywhere to keep her when he's gone out to patrol," he explained. "So you want to take away this child's femininity?" she argued. Koshiro and Sanada looked at her with wide eyes and answered together, "Yeah!"

"I can't do that. Especially to a child this pretty". "Please Chiaka-dono. Can you do it? It's for her best interest", pleaded Koshiro. She looked at him with a saddened expression. "No... I will not make her look like a boy, but I can let her stay here instead if you like. It would be a better thing to do," Chiaka suggested. "That can work!" shouted Sanada. Koshiro agreed with him. "No. I don't want to stay with Chiaka-dono," refused Sakura. "Why? It'll be better. You won't have to hide out as something you're not at the Headquarters",reasoned Koshiro. "But I want to stay with you," she demanded with welled up eyes. "Well you can stay here and your uncle can visit you whenever he likes ," added Chiaka. Sakura bowed her head. "Okay, as long as you promise to visit me". 'I promise," Koshiro assured hugging her.

Sakura sat on a soft floor cushion sipping a cup of tea. "Do you like it?" asked Chiaka. She nodded in response. "What's your name? Your uncle didn't tell me, niether did Sanada-san". Sakura stared into the half filled cup "...Kaze",she replied a bit wary of Chiaka. Chiaka shrugged. "Kaze? What an interesting name". Sakura stood up and walked around the room answering and asking questions to all her heart's content. Chiaka was very patient with her. She gave her a room for her to sleep in, made food for two and washed her clothes. Every day Koshiro and Sanada would visit them bringing tiny tokens along with them each time. Sometimes it would be a bowl of beef pot, rice cakes or some sort of traditional candy. As the days went by, Sakura became more attached to her strange family. A woman whom only Sanada fully knew, a man who had lost his child to rebels and his friend.

On a warm summer evening, Sakura stood next to the koi pond beside the house, peering into the water. All was calm and still. From a distance, footsteps were heard. They grew louder as it appeared to approach the house. From the overgrown shrubs emerged a wounded Koshiro, bleeding from his right arm and his clothes soiled with blood, clutching his sword. Sakura gasped at the sight and ran towards him, calling Chiaka. Chiaka ran out of the house and saw the scene. Immediately she dragged Koshiro into the house and tended to his wounds. "What happened?" she questioned frantically. "There was a riot in the town. The Choshu and Satsuma clans are at war with each other in who should rule the streets of Kyoto and also the new government being lifted," he explained through short gasps of breath. "Where's Sanada-san?" asked Sakura wearily. "He' dead.." he replied hesitantly. Chiaka froze in her tracks, dropping the bowl of hot water she held onto the wooden floor, spilling it onto herself and burning her skin. Her shock was too great to register the pain. She fell to her knees. "Dead? Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes...I'm sorry. We were ambushed in the alleyway trying to get back to headquarters to let the rest of the men know. Seems we were part of the plan to be rid of. Sanada saved my life. This man was about to attack me from behind and he dove in front of me to block the sword. I can never forgive myself".

Chiaka held back her tears. "Then how come you are here? Weren't you fighting them? What if you led them here?" she ranted as thoughts filled her head. "I came to inform you both. If we're not careful, the riot can spread. The men have it under control for the hour but I don't want to risk having you both hurt." Chiaka's expression changed. "I see. Well the best thing is to get far away from Kyoto then. I can take Kaze with me to my father's house in Hokaido. It's a week's journey from here. We'll return when everything has calmed down," she notified. "That sounds reasonable. Do it. Take this with you," ordered Koshiro handing her his sword. He looked at Sakura. "Use it to protect yourselves. I wish I could accompany you both but I can't. Be safe." He sat up and pulled up the sleeve of his bloodied clothing. "Is this goodbye?" asked Sakura. "No. It's not. We'll see each other soon. I promise. He pat her head trying to convince her that the situation was not as bad as it seemed. Chiaka quickly ran inside and grabbed the few items she owned. Taking Sakura by her hand, she ventured into the woods, beginning her week's trip to Hokaido. Koshiro sat on a rock that made a boundary for the koi pond and watched as they slowly disappeared from his sight.

**Chapter 6**

_The little village in the North_

The journey to Hokaido was harsh. Within a week's notice, they stumbled upon Chiaka's home village hidden within the leafy vegetation of the Hokaido forest. 'So much has changed here...' whispered Chiaka. As they strolled through the main way of the village, she was greeted by familiar faces. "It's been ten years since I left this place," she explained to Sakura absorbing the scenery around her. The village was old and poor. The villagers made a living by harvesting rice in the local paddies that they grew nearby. Chiaka came to a halt when they approached a small house on the far end of the main way. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Sakura's hand. Sakura noticed the change in her aura and looked at her questioningly. After a few seconds, she walked into the small wooden infrastructure. Sitting in the middle of the room, which was where the front entrance led, was a man. He had black hair, was muscular and well built. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. Chiaka took a step forward. "Father...?"

The man opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes burned like flames fed with fuel in a bonfire. Chiaka bowed before him. "Hello father," she greeted. Sakura bowed as well without muttering a word. Chiaka's father stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. " I came to see you," she lied.

"You need not lie to me child. I know you too well. Why would you ever want to see me after I shipped you off to Kyoto to live with your aunt, for refusing to learn swordsmanship!" he hissed. "Father, that's in the past. Can we please forget about it. I have,' she pleaded. They stared each other in the eye for a few minutes. "Fine," he said gritting his teeth. "Is that your daughter?" he asked ushering to Sakura,clinging to the sleeve of Chiaka's blushed a bit. "Uh-no! She's my friend's kid," she stuttered. "I see. So where is your friend then?" he inquired. "In Kyoto... dead," she lied again not to arouse more questioning. "I see," came his simple reply. "What is your name child?" he asked Sakura with a harsh tone in his voice. She quivered. "Father, can you please be a bit more polite, she's a child!" complained Chiaka. "Apologies." Sakura hid behind Chiaka. "Hmph! So she's the timid type I see. Reminds me of you when you were younger. You used to do the same thing when..." He stopped. "When mom was alive?" concluded Chiaka, finishing the sentence. Her father turned his back to her.

"You can stay for as long as you need until you are ready to return to Kyoto," he instructed walking into a room adjacent to the one they were in. They both stood like mannequins, unknowing what to do next. "Wait right here," ordered Chiaka, then she disappeared into the next room. "You haven't changed a bit," she said from the doorway. "I know," was the reply she received. "Look... father, you don't have to feel guilty for banishing me from the house because I refused to learn swordsmanship. Yes it was wrong, but I also had my dreams of becoming a dancer." Her father flinched. "I know when mom died you wanted to protect me and teach me. I am sorry that I didn't see the importance..." she trailed off. "No. It is I that am sorry. I have never one day since you left, forgiven myself for what I said or did. It was one of my biggest regrets. I am glad to see that you are well...I wish I could turn back time and rewrite that day," he explained. Chiaka hugged her father. "I love you," she said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her gently and closed his eyes. "So do I." Sakura entered the room holding her stomach. Chiaka pulled herself away from her father's arms and ran towards her. "Something wrong Kaze?" she asked worriedly. "Hungry!"she whined. Her father chuckled. "Take her into the kitchen. I made some miso soup before you arrived".

**Chapter 7**

_Swordsman and apprentice_

Sakura whimpered as Chiaka poured bucket upon bucket of cold water onto her skin. "Quit complaining. It's just a bath", she'd scold every time a noise escaped her lips. Sakura scowled. Chiaka helped her put on her new kimono, once hers when she was younger. It was getting close to winter and the air was chillier by the day. Sakura shivered. "Cold?" asked Chiaka, holding the child's small hands in attempt to warm them. She nodded with her face completely flush. Chiaka filled the bucket with river water, fresh from the stream they were in. "Come on! Let's get back to the house!" she shouted after Sakura. "Hai!" She followed behind her, skipping happily along the narrow dirt track when something caught her attention. From behind some tall bushes, she saw the body of a man sitting in a meditating pose. Interested and curious, she strayed and crept up behind the bushes. Drawing closer, she recognized the man. It was Chiaka's father. He sat on the ground with his hand lying lightly on his thighs and his eyes closed. His hair was down and he appeared to be mumbling something. In front of him, lay a katana with a blue crest, gold embodied hilt and an ebony scabbard. Sakura admired the weapon.

She drew closer, slightly parting the bushes. He opened his eyes and in a flash grabbed his sword and swung the sword in an attacking fashion. Sakura froze in her tracks. The blades of grass that hid her face fell soundlessly to the ground, revealing her presence. "It is impolite to spy upon others", he said gruffly. "S-sorry" she apologized timidly avoiding his eyes. She stared at the sword in his hands. He followed her train of sight. "You...like my sword?" he asked in a more humane manner. She nodded, afraid to answer. He unexpectedly smiled at her. "Come," he ushered. She stood a distance unsure if to do as told. "Do not be afraid." he ordered. She slowly walked up to him. He knelt on one knee and held out the sword to her. She looked at him not knowing what he was doing. "Hold it. It's safe," he said. She slowly placed her fragile hands on the smooth handle and lift it up. It was surprisingly heavy. The weight made her body swerve and lose balance, making her trip over her feet.

Chiaka's father helped the child to her feet and took up the sword. "You are weak in the arms," he stated. Sakura scowled unhappily despite the truth. He stared at her and observed her features. "You may have a frail appearance but you will do good at swordsmanship," he said. "Really?" asked Sakura bewildered. He nodded. "Will you teach me then?" she asked bowing before him. He looked at her again, this time for a longer period and then answered "No. I do not take on pupils." Sakura's high hopes fell. "Why not?" she yelled. "Because I refuse to teach anyone my techniques," was her answer. "But you only wanted to teach Chiaka-dono and she never wanted to learn. I am a girl and I want to learn. You are getting a bit of what you wanted with me just not being your daughter!" she cried. He looked at her almost astonished. "So what if your not my daughter? Teaching Chiaka swordsmanship was a kin I wanted but she refused. It has nothing to do with a child like you. Besides, all it brings is more blood and suffering!" he shouted. Sakura clutched her fists. " I know that I may not mean anything to you sir, but my father sold my mother to a gang of slave traders to pay off debts. My mother died trying to protect me from them by escaping their hands but was killed in the event. I know I may be young, and I am too young to work in the Red District which is unsuitable for women, but I rather die than go there. I want to be able to revenge my mother and to get back at my father and protect the innocent with the sword. I don't what I have to do learn swordsmanship but once I do get trained, I will use my sword for the people," she backfired with her voice breaking.

He looked at her, sensing her strong aura. Her eyes were filled with desperation yet they blazed with anger and the desire to learn. He studied her face, almost seeing her torn past. He gripped his katana and walked towards her. He patted her head. "Tomorrow... meet me here at dawn. Eat nothing but drink lots of water. We will begin your training," came the words she longed for. She smiled and hugged his leg.

**Chapter 8**

_Art of the warrior_

It was dawn when Sakura got out of bed. She dragged her sleep ridden body out from under the warm, snug covers and clumsily threw on her kimono. She bunched her hair in a loose pigtail and tossed a cloak over her head. She tip toed out of the room, which she and Chiaka shared out into the kitchen. There she stealthily opened the backdoor and crept outside. The morning was cold. Trees were covered in dew and the air was filled with mist. Sakura walked blindly towards the spot she had seen Chiaka's father. She made her way through the wet bushes, that wet her kimono with drops of moisture from the cold atmosphere. "Over here", called a voice from beyond the bushes. As she emerged from the underbrush, she saw her new sensei standing next to a gingko tree. "Ohaiyo sensei", she greeted with a smile. "Here", he said handing her a sword and ignoring her greeting. She looked at it and slowly took it from his hand. She held it with both hands, straining to keep it off the ground. He grabbed the sword from the child's arms. "Your arms are weak," he said harshly. "We need to strengthen them. You can't do swordsmanship with weak arms".

He took up two buckets that he brought with him. "Go to the river and fill these buckets with water. Come back with them and I want you to hold them out, away from your body and squat with them every two minutes without stopping", he ordered. She did as she was told. The pressure from holding the buckets with the added weight due to the water, strained her arms. She attempted not to let a drop of water fall onto the ground or even a bucket. Alas her arms gave away even after a two minute break. Sensei scolded her. She'd yelp and he'd have her draw more water from the river and do it again. He continued this training for most of the morning until the sun was fully overhead, blazing down upon their backs. "We'll stop there for today", he said. Sakura dropped the buckets and clutched her biceps. "they hurt don't they?" he asked with a grin "Hai!" she screamed. "Good. It's supposed to. We will continue this routine everyday for the next month", he stated taking up the buckets. "Come along now. We need to head back before Chiaka gets worried about where you are". Sakura dragged herself behind him. Her arms felt like lead.

The sun had completely risen. It was hot and the village was bustling with activity. "There you are!" shoput4ed a trembling voice. Chiaka came running towards Sakura and her father at full force. "I was worried! Didn't see you in bed so I..." she stopped in mid-sentence. "I too her out for training," explained her father. "Training...?" she repeated. "You're teaching Kaze swordsmanship?" she exclaimed in a frenzy. "Hai Onee-chan!" boasted Sakura with a grin. Chiaka looked at the exhausted, sweaty child smiling cheekily at her. "Are you sure you want to do this Kaze?" she questioned. Sakura nodded quickly. She looked at her father. "I have nothing to say and I won't intervene but please spare her from any extremes of punishment if she fails to accomplish or master any specific moves at a particular time interval," Chiaka threatened. Her father smirked and walked off. Sakura trailed behind him. "What else are we going to do sensei?" she asked enthusiastically. "We are finished for today. I told you, we are only training early in the morning." came his reply. "But we didn't do anything related to swordsmanship... really...," she complained. "Yes we have. If what we did earlier was not good enough, then keep take that shinai you see over there and swing attack back and forth consecutively until i say stop," he ordered pointing to the bamboo sword hung on the wall. Sakura obediently did as told. Her arms tired easily but she kept on. This kept up for two months. Lifting buckets of water and strike attack swings.

"Sensei, I'm tired of doing this!" hissed Sakura bitterly and angrily. "I keep doing it and we're getting nowhere! You said you'd teach me swordsmanship! Why haven't you done so yet? I lift buckets of water and swing a wooden sword all day! How does that help me?" Her Sensei stood up angrily and grabbed the shinai from her blistered hands. 'Baka! Don't you understand that we are doing the basics to your training? You need to acquire strength before holding a sword and doing an attack. That is what makes the difference in victory and defeat in battle", he scolded. Sakura scowled. "Fine then. If you are so tired of lifting buckets of water which are to strengthen your arms, pick up my sword and strike down that young tree over there", he ordered gruffly. Sakura dropped the buckets of water and walked up to her master. He held out the sword to her, ushering her to take it. He stared at her with menacing eyes. She looked at the sword and swallowed hard. Could she pick it up without losing her balance or being weighed down? She placed her hands over the handle and slowly lifted it. It felt light? Sakura's eyes opened in amazement. She felt a surge of energy run through her body as she latched the sword onto the band on her kimono. Holding it tightly she unsheathed the sword and ran towards the young tree before her. With all her power, she struck at it. The tree stood unmoved. Sakura looked on in disbelief. A few seconds after wards, the tree fell to the ground. A clean cut. She smiled and turned around happily looking at her master. "It's time to learn your first swordsman technique," came sensei with a smirk.

**Chapter 9**

_The Truth of Sakura's past_

"Faster!"scolded Sensei, hitting Sakura across her back with a piece of bamboo. She winced as the stick connected with her tough skin. She bent one knee and tied the sword to her waist. Holding the scabbard, she looked ahead, focusing on a rolled bamboo mat in front of her. A gentle breeze blew as she closed her eyes. "Focus," heaved her master as she cleared her mind. With all her inner power gathered, she ran towards the object, thrusting off on her left foot and then jumped into the air. Unsheathing the sword, she gripped the handle tightly with both hands and swiped down onto the mat from the middle. Landing lightly on her feet, she sheathed the katana and walked away. "Hmph!" sounded sensei unsatisfied. Sakura looked him in the eye and smirked. "What's so amusing sensei?" she asked "The mat has not been cut through yet again. Your speed however was better," he criticized. "Don't be too rash sensei," she snickered taking a step towards him. At that very moment, the mat split in two and fell to the ground. A perfect, thorough cut. Sensei rolled his eyes. "What?" complained Sakura shrugging. "I got it this time didn't I?"

Sensei turned his back on her. "What sis I do wrong?" asked Sakura confused. "Nothing. It was perfect. You fooled me. I thought you hadn't made a clean cut again but I was wrong." She smiled. "It's hard to believe that you are nineteen today" he said deep in thought. "I remember when you were just a child, begging me to teach you. Now I'd like to think you have surpassed me," he explained. "That a bad thing?" she asked playfully poking him. "No. Not at all. I can finally say that I have passed my knowledge onto someone who will use my teachings for good and be able to pass it on to someone else in the future." She smiled and hugged him. "You have taught me well Master," she complimented.

He chuckled. "Anyone hungry?" came a familiar voice. "Chiaka!" shouted Sakura running towards her happily. "I brought you both lunch", she said with a smile. Sakura grabbed the woven straw basket from Chiaka's hand and opened it. "Sushi and rice balls!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Your favourite," laughed Chiaka. Sakura chowed down on the food. "How's the training coming along?" she asked her father. "She's doing well. She has already mastered all the moves to the Hiten Mitserugi Ryu ahead of time. She's quite a prodigy. Only thing for her to do is to continue practicing her Son Ryu Sen. Her swing and speed is still a bit weak. Other than that, she can handle herself quite well," he explained patting Sakura's head. "I see", she said smiling at the teenager. "Sakura, I have something to give you," announced Chiaka suddenly. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "A birthday present?" she asked smiling. Chiaka nodded. From the thick waist band of her kimono, she revealed a long object wrapped in red cloth. "This is for you dear". She held out the present to the young woman.

Sakura looked at it inquisitively and slowly took it. Cautiously, she unwrapped it, revealing a sword with a golden hilt and patterned scabbard. Sakura froze in her position and stared at the item speechless. "Sakura?" asked Chiaka worriedly. Sensei stared at her intently. "This is... K-Koshiro-s-san's sw-sword..." she stuttered.

"Yes. He gave it to me before we left Kyoto," explained Chiaka. "He said he'd find us. He never came," she whispered, choking back tears. Chiaka hugged her. "Why didn't he come?" she asked with her voice breaking. "I don't know sweetheart," answered Chiaka. "Kaze dear..." "DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" she screamed suddenly. Sensei and Chiaka looked at her startled. "My name is not Kaze." she growled. "I don't understand..." stated Chiaka."My name is not Kaze. It never was," she explained with tears streaming down her red cheeks. "My name is Sakura." "Sakura?" asked sensei. "Hai." Sakura looked at them guiltily and then broke her silence. "I have something to tell you both. I should have done it a long time ago..." "Go on," they both said at the same time. "MY name is Sakura Otonashi. My mother and I were sold to slave traders because my father had lost a lot of money in gambling and had no other means of paying it off. He had bought us dinner thet night we were to be sold and we laughed and talked... everything was perfect. He had told us that he loved us, and then there was a bang on the front door. The rain had begun to pour down from the sky and there was a tall dark man at the door. He came to see my father."

"He gave him a large bag that chimed when it moved. It was filled with coins I think... The man had then shoved my dad into a corner and he grabbed my mom's arm. He threw her over his waist and took her outside. I tried to stop him...but I couldn't. Another man appeared and took me. They hit my mother a lot because she refused to stop screaming. We rode of in the rain. They said they'd sell my mother to a brothel and me too. On our journey, we managed to sneak away and make a run for it but they tracked us down. WE found shelter in a shrine that was abandoned. They found us there and they slayed my mother. They took me to Kyoto and were confronted by the Shinsengumi. They killed them and spared me, thanks to Koshiro-san. Later that day he found me in a restaurant stealing food and took me to the Shinsengumi headquarters. He said it was dangerous for a girl to stay there so he and his friend Sanada-kun gave me a boys name...Kaze and came to Chiaka-dono to help me look like one. Instead, Chiaka-dono took me in and took care of me."

Chiaka stared at the child. "I need to go to Kyoto," she blurted. "What?" came sensei. "I need to find Koshiro-san. I need to. It's been years since I saw him," she pleaded. "Dear, he's probably dead. There was a riot i nthe city and you saw that he was bleeding when he came to warn us.." reasoned Chiaka. "I don't care! I need to find him. It's because of him I am alive today and was able to be here!" Sensei looked at her. "Fine. You may go." said sensei suddenly. "Father..." objected Chiaka in disbelief. "You have been taught the ways of the sword, you can handle your troubles. You have also completed training. I don't see the problem in letting you see the world out there," he stated. "No! I won't let you go!" disagreed Chiaka. "Sakura, you are like a daughter to me!" "I know Chiaka-dono but this is something I must do... please understand" she said. She hugged her. Sakura packed the little belongings she had and bidded farewell to her master and Chiaka. "I will return once I have found him," were her last words before she walked away into the Hokaido woods, never to be seen again at the village.

**Chapter 10**

_Back to Kyoto_

Sakura slowly paced the main street of Kyoto, with alert and wary eyes. Everything was basically the same from the last time she was there. 'Hey! Get back here!' shouted an angry voice. Sakura slowly turned to the left, to see a child running off with an apple. A bony, tall man in a blue yukata chased after him, catching him by the skin of his teeth. 'No one steals from me, u filthy thief!' he screeled in pure angry and beat down upon him like an animal using a wooden ladle he held in his left fist. A short, plump woman wearing excessive make up crept up beside him and hissed 'You again? What did you steal this time? You brat, since your mother died you keep sneaking around this place, stealing my food. You're better off dead!' She darted inside and emerged with a short dagger, which he handed to the bony man. He took it, clamping the child with one foot against the barren ground.

Sakura's pace was painted with horror at the sight of the situation as her memory flickered before her, of the similar situation she was once in. She took up a rock in the middle of the road and as the man thrust his hand upward in a stabbing position, Sakura threw the rock at him, knocking the dagger from his hand. He yelped at the suden impact and turned in Sakura's direction. 'You wench! Did you throw that?' he bellowed after her. 'And if I did?' she asked wittily. The woman beside him scoffed and in a disgusted tone said 'She's probably one of those fresh whores around here trying something new to get customers.' The man laughed, removing his foot from the child who solely sprang to his feet despite his beating and fled the scene. Sakura was erect and stared at the woman then at the man and then at the woman again with an unamused expression. 'Seems I tell the truth', chuckled the woman.

'Seems you're an old hag, who doesn't seem to get around much and wish you were gorgeous to have men courting you,' she snapped back. The woman was speechless and glared at the man, with an expecting look of help "Go back inside Oboro,' he ordered picking up the dagger.'It seems I need to shut the lid on this young tramp.' 'Tramp?' repeated Sakura with annoyance. He smirked and darted towards Sakura with his dagger. She easily stepped to the side, avoiding his attack. He fell to the ground and growled. Dusting himself, he attempted once more but the same thing happened again. On his third try, Sakura drove her fist into his lower abdomen and grabbed him by the collar. 'Don't hurt that child again or next time I will do more than this,' she whispered in his ear before shoving him off. He looked at her, wincing in pain. At that very moment, everyone darted from the streets. The man looked ahead and ran back to his shop. Sakura, still standing in the street, observed a group on men decked in Shinsengumi attire walking towards her. She quickly stepped to the side to let them pass slowly absorbing their features. All were handsome, but one of them made her heart flutter. He was tall, with black hair and more a red sash around his arm. 'He must be the captain,' she wondered, twirling the ends of her long pony-tail. Almost sensing her vigilance, his head drifted in her direction.

His eyes were cold and harsh. He quickly scanned the surroundings as he passed by but, when saw Sakura, he kept his eyes locked onto her. Sakura felt her body become tense as she stared eye to eye with the handsome stranger. 'Something wrong Takeshi-san?' asked one of the fellow members leering at him inquisitively. 'It's nothing', he replied finally breaking away from Sakura's gaze. 'Oh? I don't think it's nothing Takeshi-san. You were looking at that girl over there weren't you? The one with the sword,' he said teasingly. Takeshi rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Sakura followed them, ensuring that her presence was not detected along the way. Along the way, the group of men filtered into a back alley. 'Oh no!' exclaimed Sakura, losing sight of them. She went in the same direction but found no one. 'Where are they?' she asked herself, looking around frantically. 'Why are you following us?' came a voice breaking her train of thought. From the shadows emerged one of the men. Sakura gasped and took a step back. 'Are you a spy sent by the Choshu clan?' he asked with a firmer tone of voice. 'I...' she stuttered. 'Now, now Kazuya, you shouldn't take that tone with women, especially when they're pretty as her,' came another member who peeked over the shoulder of the man named Kazuya.

Sakura was speechless. 'How can I let myself be tricked like this?' she scolded herself silently. 'Sensei always said think ahead and here I am, caught!' 'Speak up woman!' scolded Kazuya. 'I'm looking for someone... a man,' she managed to choke out. 'A man?' he repeated 'There are many men in this city. Do you realize what dangerous situation you are in here? You are but one woman and in a lonely alley. Do you realize what can happen?' She nodded slowly. 'That's enough!' ordered a voice. From a narrow corner, emerged Takeshi. 'We are not to waste time on useless civilians, least of all women,' he hissed. 'Useless?' objected Sakura. 'Yes. Useless' he repeated turning his back on her. 'Let's move out! We need to get back to head quarters or we're gonna miss dinner and the meeting with Jiro-kun.' 'Wait!' stalled Sakura. 'Take me with you!' she demanded. 'Impossible,' answered Takeshi without hesitation. 'Please sir...' she pleaded. At the same moment, aimed directly for Sakura's face, came a kunai. She instantly grabbed her sword and deflected the weapon, devoiding its impact and target. Takeshi looked at her stunned. 'Ninjas!' shouted one of the other men. From the roof tops, came a rain of shurikens, kunais and a dozen shinobis all clad in black, wielding chained swords and katanas.

The men sprang into action, along with Sakura. Without hesitation, she sliced and cut her opponents spilling fresh blood in the late afternoon air. 'Look out Takeshi-san', warned one of the members as a ninja threw a dagger at him. Sakura ran in front of him and blocked the attack, protecting him. 'Retreat!' ordered one of the shinobi. They fell back and disappeared as fast as they had come. Sakura sat on the ground exhausted. 'You fight well,' complimented Kazuya. Before she could reply, she winced in pain, holding her thigh. They looked at her, noticing a shuriken embedded in her soft flesh surrounded by bloody cloth. Sakura held her breath and pulled it out. The pain following its withdrawal came like a flash of lightening, rendering her unconscious.

**Chapter 11**

_Shinsengumi Headquarters._

Sakura opened her eyes for the first time in two days, welcomed by the scent of hot tea and a sharp pain in her thigh. She slowly sat upright, trying not to move too much, but at the same time absorbing the environment in which she lay. Her body was covered with a thin blanket lain on a futon. She flung off the blanket to inspect her leg. Slowly raising the right end of her kimono, revealed a white blood soaked bandage that reeked of ointment. Sakura poked it carelessly as if to wake herself from a dream. 'Ow!' she yelped when the pain surged through her body. The door to the room slid open and in entered a man. It was the same man from the group of Shinsengumi that day, the captain, Takeshi. 'I see you're awake,' he affirmed upon entry, holding a cup of tea. Sakura looked at him almost bedazzled by his beauty. 'Is something wrong?' he asked coldly, holding out the cup of tea to her. 'No...' she whispered taking the cup. 'Drink the tea, it has additional herb the doctor added to it, that will help your leg heal.' Sakura blushed a bit and then realized that her kimono was still rolled up, revealing much of her thigh. Hurriedly, she grabbed the blanket and threw it over her. 'It doesn't matter if you try to cover everything, I've seen it before when I was cleaning the wound anyway,' he said with a smirk. 'Pervert!' shouted Sakura in a disgusted voice. 'Pervert?' he chuckled. 'If you want to call me one, then what can say? I guess that's how much you accept my kindness for treating ur wound and getting you out of that alley.'

Sakura scowled and folded her arms. 'Do I hear someone bickering in here? Is it a lover's quarrel?' came another voice. This time it was another one of the members from the group before. 'Ah Nagoya, why would you think that?' asked Takeshi unamused with a defeated expression. The man named Nagoya took a seat beside Takeshi and smiled at Sakura. 'Konnichiwa Miss,' he addressed. Takeshi dug his elbow into Nagoya's side. 'Yeowch! It's flesh you know!' he divulged with a chuckle. 'We don't address strangers Nagoya. You know that.' 'Awwww but Takeshi-san, we're in front of a woman and it's only polite to be pleasant to women,' he complained. Takeshi rolled his eyes. 'Be a good sport ne?' he teased Takeshi, pulling his hair. 'I'm sorry,' apologized Sakura suddenly, bowing to Takeshi. He looked at her amused. 'I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble and I thank you for your help.' Takeshi scoffed. 'Did you just blow off my apology?' hissed Sakura in sudden annoyance. 'You have quite a tongue there, saying that to someone who can easily kill you right here and now and no one will ever know how you died, he replied. 'Well, if you were less rude, maybe then I'd be less stringent too,' snapped Sakura. 'Uhmmmm, okay... let's not fight shall we? It's too early in the day for this,' intervened Nagoya. 'Let's all be friends huh? And Takeshi you should be nicer to her, since she did save your life too,' he added. He glared at Nagoya. 'Why were you following us?' questioned Takeshi. 'I...I'm looking for someone...' she stammered. 'Who?' She looked at him with trembling hands. 'My friend. His name is Koshiro. He was a member of the shinsegumi sum years ago.' 'I've never heard of him,' he dismissed immediately. The hope that flickered in her eyes instantly left. 'I see... is there by chance anyone around here who might know of him or his whereabouts?' she asked. 'Jiro-san may know since he's been around for some time, probably before you were born,' Nagoya answered. 'Why does this person interest you?' pressed Takeshi, with his eyes fixed on her face. 'He was like a father to me...' she trailed off with her voice breaking. 'Well the Shinsengumi may of been his abode but I doubt that he's probably still around after the Kyoto Grand Fire some years aback. We lost a great many men then,' Takeshi explained. 'Oh.' was the only words she managed to blurt out with his response. 'Now, you are in the Shinsengumi headquarters and hereby have seen and heard too much. I have all reasons to kill you,' he stated plainly. Nagoya looked at her blankly. 'Kill me? Don't you think that if this was your initial plan, it would of been wiser to let me rot in that alley with my injured leg?' she argued. Takeshi and Nagoya grinned. Sakura glared at them both and tried to stand up. The pain that shot through her leg was overwhelming, making her instantly collapse onto the wooden floor.

Kazuya walked into the room. 'The spy has awoken?' he grumbled. 'Who are you calling a spy, you woman-hater?' uttered Sakura with angry eyes. 'What did you call me?' he growled back at her. 'Okay guys! No need to fight. We're all one happy family okay? I know it hasn't been an easy morning but let's all be nice to our guest shall we?' begged Nagoya, pulling Kazuya back. Sakura chuckled and gave Kazuya an evil grin. 'So what's your name?' asked Nagoya with a sweet smile, yanking Takeshi's hair purposefully. 'If she does, it should be Kaze because her damn tongue whips like the winter wind!' declared Kazuya. Sakura looked at him with alert eyes. 'What?' he asked yawning. 'Nothing...' she alleged. 'My name is Sakura. Sakura Otonashi'. 'Pretty name,'complimented Nagoya. 'Aish, Nagoya please tell me you're not trying to work your charm on this woman too, like you do with all the others in the Red Light District!' complained Kazuya rubbing his head. Sakura giggled. Takeshi looked at her smiling face and from his harsh stare, just for a second, it softened. He smiled and stood up. 'I'll inform Jiro-san about this,' he awkwardly stated. 'Hmm? Bout what?' queried Kazuya confused. 'That we'll have a woman staying with us in the Shinsengumi headquarters and that she'll be joining our crew since she's an excellent swordsman.' Sakura's face filled with one of pure surprise. 'You're letting me stay?' she asked in disbelief. 'Hai. You look like a drifter and after seeing your skill yesterday, you can more than handle a sword. I'll allow you to stay until you find this man you are looking for. After which, you will leave. If you utter a word of this to anyone outside, I will personally kill you,' he threatened and then left the room. 'Hai!' answered Sakura gratefully. 'Well we're all happy now,' claimed Kazuya sarcastically. 'I'm Nagoya,'he introduced 'and that's Kazuya. He's the vice Captain of the third squad of the shinsengumi. The one that you met yesterday and that we're in. The man you were just talking to is Takeshi. He's the captain. Don't be intimidated by his harshness. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him and he seems to take a liking to you already,' he teased. 'I highly doubt,' she claimed dryly. Kazuya and Nagoya laughed. 'Well since you're going to be staying here, it's best you look like a man and less like a woman for your safety. It'll arouse the men if there's a woman among them,' warned Kazuya. 'Thank you Kazuya-kun.' 'Whatever,' came his reply. 'Well, I'll leave you to rest some more. I'll bring you dinner soon. You must be starving,' came Nagoya. 'Hai!' chimed Sakura.

**Chapter 12**

_Fitting In._

'It's a pleasure to meet you Otonashi-dono,' addressed Jiro pleasantly. Sakura sat before him with her hands neatly resting upon her lap. 'I've heard that you saved Takeshi the other day,' he continued. 'Hai,' she answered fumbling with her hair. 'I'm also aware that you have been recruited by him into his unit as a swordsman. Interesting. It's uncommon for a woman to be skilled in swordsmanship. He described you as being amazing. Very unlike Takeshi, to say of someone. You must of really caught his eye.' Sakura felt a bit embarrassed. 'I'm not as good as he makes me sound, I'm sure,' she responded. Jiro laughed. 'Well since Takeshi is a good fellow and decided to keep you here, I won't question his motive. Despite it quite strange of him to take in a total stranger, you must of really left an impression on him,' he chuckled. Sakura blushed. 'Well you may stay here; I'll have a room prepared for you and a uniform. Also, you may of already heard this but, it'll be best you hide your femininity from the other men who are unaware of your presence for your own safety.'

Sakura nodded in approval. 'Arrigato Jiro-san,' she thanked bowing before him. 'Dou itashimashite Otonashi-dono. If you have any problems, let me know,' he offered. 'Arrigato. There... is one thing I would like to know as a mater of fact Jiro-san,' she interjected. He looked at her curiously, anticipating her question. 'Does a man by the name of Koshiro reside here?' she asked desperately. 'Koshiro? Hmmm, I believe I've heard that nae before. If I'm not mistaken, he used to be a member of the third Shinsengumi squad a few years ago. He fought with me along with other members during the Kyoto Grand Fire. I've never seen him since. I'd like to believe that he's dead. Why would you like to know this if I may ask?' he asked. 'Oh, haha, he was a friend of mine.'

'Hey Sakura-chan! I've got ur room ready for you and your uniform,' shouted an excited Nagoya. As Sakura stepped out of Jiro-san's room, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down a long hallway.'Where are we going?' she complained. 'You'll see!' encouraged Nagoya. 'Here we go!,' he chirped when they arrived at a small door at the end of the hall. He slid it open and stepped in. In it lay a futon, a small drawer, table and a lamp. 'My room?' she asked smiling. Nagoya nodded. 'It's wonderful! Thank you Nagoya-san,' she squeaked with happiness. 'What's all the racket about?' came a grumpy voice. 'I'm showing Sakura-chan her new room, Kazu.' He peeked in and then with a sudden burst of annoyance shouted, 'Is that my lamp?' 'Ummmm...' trailed Nagoya 'And isn't that Takeshi's table, he uses to assemble his swords when he's cleaning them?' Sakura began to laugh. The men looked at her and couldn't help but smile. 'What's so funny?' shrilled Kazuya. 'Oh nothing. But if it really is your lamp, you can't have it back. It's mine,' she provoked. 'Oh? I can just waltz in and take it ya know,' he defended. 'I'd like to see you try,' she snapped.

Kazuya looked at her and then took in a deep breath. 'I'm not even bothering,' he finalized. Sakura looked disappointed. 'Awww scared are we?' she provoked with an evil grin. 'Why you little,' came Kazuya, throwing a punch at her. Sakura dodged the attack. 'Baka!' she shouted at him giving a silly face and then pulled his hair. 'Ow! You brat!' he screamed. 'Woman-hater!' teased Sakura. Nagoya stepped aside and chuckled at the two of them bickering. 'Seems you both are best friends already,' he added. They both glared at him. He began to laugh scandalously. 'What's all this racket about?' interjected Takeshi, sliding open the door adjacent to Sakura's. 'Takeshi-san' they all addressed, including Sakura. 'Nagoya-san was just showing me my new room.' He looked at Nagoya and then at Sakura, completely ignoring Kazuya. 'Here!' he blurted after an awkward moment of silence, tossing a folded shirt at Sakura and a worn yukata. 'What's this?' she asked, holding the clothes out to him. 'Your uniform. The yukata is mine.. Since you only seem to own women's clothing, I thought I'd give you that old yukata I don't use anymore to go with your Shinsengumi shirt,' he explained. 'Oh... arrigato' she thanked, soundly touched. Nagoya and Kazuya stared at Takeshi with a sheepish grin on their faces.

'Looking out for Sakura are we?' teased Nagoya. 'Never seen you give someone your clothes so freely captain. I didn't know you were so kind,' he continued, pulling Takeshi's hair. Takeshi pulled at Nagoya's ear with great annoyance. 'You love teasing me don't you?' he asked. 'Aish! Takeshi-san, I'm only teasing you ya know!' Nagoya declared. Takeshi released his grip. 'Sakura and Kazuya, get ready, we're going on patrol soon. Meet me at the entrance. Kazuya, Jiro-san wanted to see you,' he ordered. 'Hai!' came all replies. Sakura hurriedly tossed on Takeshi's yukata. It fit well, despite being a bit loose around the shoulders and chest area. It smelt like pomegranate wine mixed with the smell of his skin embedded in it. Sakura sniffed the collar and inhaled the scent. With a pleased smile, she wrapped herself in Takeshi's yukata and her Shinsengumi shirt. 'Aish, I don't have my sword,' she blurted with realization. 'Sakura-chan are you ready?' called Takeshi. 'H-hai!'she stammered. She clumsily flung open the door, tripping over her yukata. Takeshi grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, breaking her head on fall.

'A-Arrigato Takeshi-san' she squeaked in embarrassment. 'Be more careful when you walk,' he grumbled letting go of her. Sakura blushed uncontrollably. 'Here. I believe this is yours,' he said. 'My sword!' She took it with both hands and hugged it. 'Pffft. How childish. I can't believe you're the same person who was fighting a bunch of ninjas the other day in that alley,' he groaned. Sakura looked at him with a bratty face. He spun around and began walking. 'Well come along now, we have a patrol to do,' he beckoned. 'Don't worry Sakura-chan. He doesn't mean anything really,' comforted Kazuya. She looked at him surprised. 'WhaT?' he hissed. 'Nothing. I just never thought you'd tell me something nice,' she said with an evil grin swarming her face again. Kazuya scoffed. 'I'm not as I seem ya know. I'm not a woman hater like you say I am either. I just don't trust new people,' he explained and walked off. Sakura stared at the two men walking away in front of her. 'Well, if I have to put up with these two and whatever else there is to come, to find Koshiro, I'll do it!' she said pepping herself. 'Coming Sakura?' shouted Kazuya. She ran after them to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 13

First Patrol

Kyoto was alive at night as it was at day. Men walked the streets carrying lanterns as their guide through the dark alleys and streets. Women clad in brightly coloured kimonos and white powered faces were abundant. Sakura looked around in wonder like a child. 'Will you quit looking so amazed at everything?' grumbled Takeshi with folded arms. 'Sorry...' she apologized hanging her head. 'Ah Take-san why be like that huh? It's her first time on night patrol and she's new to Kyoto, why not be nice to her ne?' came a man named Katsu, who was one of the original members of the third Shinsengumi squad. Sakura smiled at Katsu and blew a raspberry at Takeshi. 'How mature Otonashi,' he groaned. Throughout the night, they patrolled the streets, ensuring that no one was breaking their alleged laws. Along the way, amongst the brightly clad women, her eyes caught a young man within the crowd. He bear a scar on his left cheek, had red hair and was clad in a purple shirt and white pants. Her eyes followed him as he walked down the street, his hands tucked within his shirt. 'It's getting cold,' came Kazuya,breaking her gaze and wrapping a scarf around his neck. Sakura nodded in agreement and hugged herself, hoping it would make her feel warmer. 'Your cold Sakura-chan?' asked Katsu. 'Hai...' she answered with chattering teeth.

'Well, we're just about done with our shift, so we'll be out of the cold soon okay?' Sakura sneezed. The men laughed. 'I know what could help... some hot sake,' suggested Takeshi. Everyone's eyes fixed on Takeshi. 'S-sake?' asked Sakura shivering uncontrollably. 'Ya. It's the only thing that'll get you to feel warm in no time. We'll stop by the bar.' Kazuya smirked at Sakura in an unsettling way. 'Do you drink Otonashi-san?' he asked her. 'No... I've never drank before,' she responded fidgeting with her fingers. The all stopped and looked at her. 'Are you serious? How old are you really?' asked Katsu amused. 'I'm eighteen,' came her answer. 'You're young my dear, I'm twenty one, Kazuya is twenty four and Takeshi there is twenty five,' explained Katsu. 'Oh,' was all she could say. She suddenly felt like a child among a group of men and her smile faded from her face. Takeshi led the group into a bar on the corner of a dark alley. 'Welcome Takeshi-san and his friends,' greeted an attractive young girl in a red kimono with her hair pulled in a tight oriental updo.

'Oh! You have a new member with you?' she exclaimed in surprise, staring at Sakura. 'Hai, _his_ name is ... erm...' stalled Katsu. 'Kaze,' finished Sakura, taking a seat next to Kazuya. 'Oh! Well nice to meet you Kaze,' she squeaked all happily. Sakura rolled her eyes and with a distasteful voice said, 'Same here'. 'Well, the usual Takeshi-san?' she asked, fumbling with her hair. He nodded and she dashed off into the back room. 'Who is she?' asked Sakura curiously. 'She's Yumi. The daughter of the owner of this bar. Pretty ain't she?' clarified Katsu. 'I agree with you Katsu. She's gorgeous, but we can't beat Takeshi-san. She's had eyes for him for years now despite our efforts. She just sees him when we're all here,' chuckled Daichi, another one of the men present on the patrol who was seated at the end of the table.

Yumi emerged from the back room with a huge tray filled with various, delicacies and a huge bottle of sake. 'Drink up boys!' she encouraged cheerfully. 'Ah Yumi-chan, how I love that smile of yours,' complimented Katsu, pouring himself a cup of sake. 'Haha! Arrigatou Katsu-san. Takeshi-san do you think the same?' she directed. Takeshi smiled politely and nodded in agreement. Yumi blushed. 'Aish! Arrigatou Takeshi-san,' she voiced, with red cheeks. 'Let me pour you a drink Takeshi-san,' she suddenly offered seating herself to the left of him. Sakura sulked in her spot, refusing to touch the food or drink. 'Your not eating Sa- ... I mean Kaze-san?' was Daichi's question after observing Sakura for the entire time since Yumi re-entered the room. 'I'm not hungry,' was her excuse. His eyes were fixed on her face and followed her gaze that was constantly on Yumi. He let out a soft snicker. 'Takeshi-san will you pour me a drink too?' flirted Yumi. He poured the young woman a cup of sake of which she drank in one gulp. 'You sure a drinker,' hissed Sakura propping her head with her left arm and gazed at the two of them with burning eyes.

'Ahahahaha me? No not really,' she denied. 'Are you? I haven't seen you touch your drink for the night yet. Are you allergic to sake? Or you can't hold your liquor?' Sakura sighed unhappily and with a dry tongue she replied 'I don't drink.' Katsu and Daichi who were partially drunk began laughing uncontrollably. Yumi joined in, while Takeshi looked at the unpleased Sakura, glaring at him. He grinned and poured Yumi another drink. Sakura grabbed up the last bowl of rice from the tray and devoured it greedily. Yumi looked at her amused. 'Well I guess it's time to go,' announced Takeshi after Sakura finished her dish. 'Awwww, must you go now?' complained Yumi, yanking Takeshi's shirt sleeve. 'Yes, I'm afraid. My men as you can see are drunk and I'm tired. We'll see you soon.' Yumi smiled and bid everyone farewell. Sakura began shivering again the minute they stepped out into the open. 'Aish! I'm freezing1' she whined. 'Well you didn't drink any sake as i suggested. Why complain now?' dictated Takeshi, supporting Katsu, who was too drunk to walk without losing his balance. 'I don't drink. I can't handle the alcohol,' was her excuse. Takeshi didn't answer.

'Well goodnight everyone,' addressed Sakura when they arrived at the headquarters. 'Oi! Whre do you think your going brat?' called Kazuya from behind her. 'Help me carry Kastu to his room. Takeshi went to see Jiro-san.' They both tossed the drunken Katsu onto his futon and tucked him in. 'Aish, he's so heavy!' she complained. 'Of course, with all that he poured into himself,' he added. They both burst into laughter. 'Well konban-wa Kazuya-san.' 'Otonashi-san...' Sakura looked at him curiosuly. 'Yes?' 'You're not very good at hiding you feelings. I see that you were jealous of how Yumi was flirting with Takeshi-san,' he explained. 'It's obvious you have an eye for him. Don't let it get in the way of your goal,' he warned and walked off into the darkness. Sakura propped herself against the wooden door and pondered on his words. 'Am I too young to fall in love?' she asked herself.

Chapter 14

When the blood sheds

'Morning Sakura!' greeted Nagoya as she dragged herself down the hallway from her bedroom. Her hair looked like a haystack and under her eyes were dark. 'Wow, what happened to you?' was Kazuya's question. 'I couldn't sleep,' she complained. 'I wonder why... maybe it's because you were thinking of Yumi flirting with Takeshi so much, that you were getting jealous in your sleep too?' remarked Kazuya, provoking her. Sakura striked him an angry glare. Nagoya watched at the two of them. 'Anyway,' he interrupted, trying to prevent a potential squabble between the two. 'Takeshi wants to see you Sakura. He's in his room currently,' he informed. She immediately ran back to her room, without saying a word, combed her long, black locks and ran to Takeshi's room.' Kazuya smirked. 'She sure likes the captain,' he commented. 'Ya. If I'm correct, I'd like to think he likes her too... It's a pity. Looking at her from the first day when she arrived, she's quite a looker,' added Nagoya. Kazuya shrugged. 'Yep. I'm waiting to hear her reaction when Takeshi-san tells her the news,' replied Kazuya.

'You wanted to see me Takeshi-san?' she addressed from behind his bedroom door. 'Yes. Come in,' he invited. She slid open the door and let herself in. 'Here,' he said, tossing her a red kimono. She held it up and looked at him confused. 'What's this for?' she asked. 'Your next duty,' he said with a disturbing grin. Sakura blushed 'Eh?' Takeshi stood up. 'Some of our men were killed a couple of hours ago. Their bodies hacked to pieces and thrown in baskets which were delivered to us by an unknown dispatcher,' he explained. 'One of them contained the hacked body of the lieutenant of the second squad,' he continued. 'From the looks of things, they were ambushed, after visiting the area where they were slaughtered, thanks to a witness'. 'Who did this..?' asked Sakura, slowly absorbing his words. 'The Choshu Clan. It seems that they have an ambition of controlling our side of Kyoto now. They've already joined with the Satsuma clan and overuled Lower Kyoto. Now, Kawamoto... their leader is after Upper Kyoto.'

'Do you know specifically who did this? I mean... from the Clan. Were their faces seen?' she questioned. 'Sources say that they say a man with red hair and a scar on his left cheek kill them. He's the Choshu's best swordsman I'm told. If I'm not mistaken, he's the Hitokiri Batousai.' Sakura gasped. 'Hitokiri Batousai?' Takeshi nodded. 'Hai. He's a skilled Choshu assassin responsible for many murders, especially from the Shinsengumi. We need to get rid of him,' he continued. 'And what is your plan then?' she asked intently. 'Before the Choshu and Shinsengumi were enemies, we all hung around at the same places. I'm assuming that men from the Choshu Clan still go to those areas in Lower Kyoto.' Sakura stood up and took a step towards him. 'What areas do you speak of?' she pressed on. 'The red light district,' came her answer. 'WHAT?' she shrieked. Kazuya chuckled. 'Told ya, didn't I? Now pay up,' he ushered at Nagoya. 'Aish. I can't believe I lost the bet,' he said handing Kazuya a handful of money.

'You want me to go into the Red Light District in this kimono to get information from lusty Choshu men about the assassin? Forget it!' she screamed in disgust. 'Hmph! I thought you wanted to find someone. Wouldn't that be the first and best place to find him?' hissed Takeshi with folded arms. 'No! Koshiro would never go to a place like that,' she defended. 'Oh? But he is a man after all, and men do love a woman's comfort. Take for instance me. I'm a man... you're a woman... I have needs. There's no one in here but the two of us and this place is crawling with men. Anything can happen,' he bellowed with an evil grin, walking towards her. Sakura took a step back. 'Don't you come any closer or else!' she warned, with her back against the wall. She reached for her sword but, Takeshi acted fast and grabbed it before she could, flinging it aside. He grabbed her by the arm and tossed her onto the floor. In seconds he was hovering over her, pinning her arms to the ground. 'Let go of me!' she screamed. 'Or what? You'll kill me?' he asked mockingly. Sakura squirmed, trying to break free of his grip. Takeshi stared into her eyes. Sakura suddenly felt a surge of powerlessness yet calm surge through her body. They both stared eye to eye for a few seconds. He lowered his face slowly to hers, to the point where their lips almost touched, then stopped.

Suddenly, Takeshi released his grip and moved to the side. Sakura sat up, blushing uncontrollably. 'So are you going to do this or do I have to kill you like I promised earlier?' She looked at him with a red, embarrassed face. 'I'll do it...' she replied, defeated. 'Good and besides, I didn't bother to kiss you because, I have no interest in your skinny body anyway. You'll be lucky to get customers when you go undercover tonight,' he blurted with a disappointed expression.

'Ehhh?' Why you rude squirrel!' she shouted with annoyance, throwing her slipper at him. 'I'm not one to lie! Can't you handle the truth?' he argued. She threw her other slipper at him, hitting him in the head. 'You think my body is skinny? Well you think you're so hot! You're desperate to actually have a girl like you! You only got that bar girl to flirt with you. Sad... can't even have a real woman. It'll take a miracle for you to fall in love and get married,' she snapped.

'It sure has gotten noisy, since Sakura arrived here,' noted Jiro as he stood next to Kazuya and Nagoya. 'But I like it. It makes the place more lively,' he ended with a chuckle, listening to Takeshi and Sakura's bickering from a distance.

'Come on Otonashi! We're waiting!' called Takeshi outside her bedroom. 'Can't a woman change her clothes in peace?' she screamed from behind the door. 'Well you're taking rather long. Need some help putting on your kimono?', Nagoya teased. Upon that statement Sakura stomped out the door, wearing the red kimono Takeshi previously gave her. He halted in his tracks upon the sight before him. Sakura wore the kimono as any kimono should be worn, but this one was special. It was made with a low neckline, revealing some cleavage. It fit tightly against her body, lining her body's curves. Her hair was in a tall, regular day-to-day up-do. Sakura looked at him. 'How do I look?' she asked. He smiled and then walked off. 'Come on or we'll be late!' he called behind. Sakura scoffed, disappointingly and ran after him. 'Wow! Sakura-chan that you?' sounded Nagoya in amazement. 'You look beautiful,' he complimented along with Jiro, Katsu and Daichi. She smiled. Kazuya looked at her and nodded. 'Well we hope you get what we're looking for Sakura-chan and please be careful,' they cautioned. Takeshi grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away.

'Would you slow down!' she complained. These clogs hurt my feet!' 'Well walk bare footed then,' suggested Takeshi. She pouted. 'Why are you so mean?' she blurted bluntly. 'Do you dislike me that much?' she inquired. He ignored her. 'I give up,' she said aloud and remained silent for the rest of the trip. 'We're here,' stated Takeshi when they arrived at one of the brothels of the Red Light District. This is the most popular one and am told that it has the best as well,' he dictated purposefully grinning, to annoy Sakura. She tugged at his hair hard, making him yelp. 'Ow! You little...' he stopped in mid-sentence. 'Sigh, look Otonashi. We're here to do a job. Do it quick, but do it well and let's get out of here. You're going to try and court Choshu customers, and find out about their plans for Upper Kyoto and the Battousai. I'll be here, in the building as well,' he instructed. 'Okay,' were the only words she would say and then walked off towards the brothel. He smiled. 'Wait! You're forgetting something!' he hollered after her. 'What?' she asked without turning around. He walked up to her and pulled the ribbon from her hair, making her long locks tumble down onto her shoulders and cover her back. 'Now you look more beautiful,' he whispered in her ear, before walking away. She blushed uncontrollably and couldn't help but smile.

The brothel stank of sake and perfume. Sakura upon entry, caught the eyes of many. She smiled and greeted everyone sweetly, turning on her charm. A strong arm wrapped around her chest and with a gruff voice came 'Care to spend some time with me dear?' Sakura removed the man's arm from around her and smiled sweetly saying 'Sorry. I'm already taken.' She quickly ran up a tall staircase and sat behind a fancy table. 'How am I going to do this?' she questioned herself. A man in a white shirt and black shirt appeared before her. 'Konnichiwa Miss,' he addressed, bowing before her. She looked up and smiled and greeted him as well. 'I couldn't help but notice your exotic beauty,' he flirted. 'You're so corny. Do girls really fall for this crap?' she thought to herself. 'Ahahahhaha, you have such kind words sir. How may I help you?' she played along despite wanting to instantly hack him to pieces. 'Well, how does a Choshu Clan lieutenant get a beautiful woman all for himself in one night?' he asked, taking her hand.

'Bingo!' she thought. 'Well, I'm quite expensive,' she chuckled, easing her hand away from his grip. 'Money is not an option,' he continued. 'Well follow me,' she ushered, taking his hand and winking at him. He gave a lusty grin and followed. Sakura found with little effort, an empty room with a large bed and a huge window above it. She closed the doors shut. The man instantly, wrapped his arm around her waist and attempted to kiss her. She quickly turned her face. 'Oh! So you're the hard to get type are you?' he snickered. 'Ahahaha, not really. Why don't we talk and get to know each other first?' she suggested, pushing him away. 'Alright,' he said removing his shirt and setting his swords beside the bed. 'My, what fine swords you have there!' she exclaimed, walking towards them. 'You should see the one I'm packing,' he grinned. She gave a weak smile. 'I can't take this no more!' she screamed in her mind. She reached for the sword but he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. This time her hovered over her and began covering her neck with kisses. She tried to push him off but he overpowered her.

'Why am I so helpless without a sword?' she screamed again in her mind once more. He slowly undid her kimono and ran his hand up her leg. 'That's enough!' she yelled, kicking him off once the kimono was undone enough, allowing her free leg movement. Almost nude, she grabbed up his sword, unsheathe it and held it to his throat. 'What is the meaning of this you b****?' he growled in fury. 'Start talking Mr. Lieutenant! What are the Choshu's plans for upper Kyoto? Who killed those Shinsengumi men today?' she questioned. 'I'll tell you nothing!' he answered. Sakura slashed at his leg. He screamed in pain. 'Talk! Or the next to go is your manhood!' She drove her knee into his groin with those words. He cried in agony. 'Okay! I'll talk! I'm not really a lieutenant! I'm just a normal member of the clan. I'm small fry. I just do as I'm told!' he screamed. 'Who killed the Shinsengumi men this morning? TALK!' she ordered. 'I dunno!' he cried. Sakura stabbed him in the leg. Once more the room was filled with a cry of pain. Individuals outside ignored the screams. 'He must be one of the weird ones,' came one of the customers. 'She must be amazing too,' he chuckled.

Sakura held him by his hair. 'One last straw or you die!' she warned. 'Okay! It was Kawamoto who ordered us to kill them! He said that he wanted the Shinsengumi gone so he can control of Kyoto and rule the town as he pleased. He said he has a grudge against his brother Jiro for refusing to join him in smuggling opium into the city! So he'd kill every member till Jiro was left standing alone and killed them too!' Sakura could not believe her ears. 'Who were the murderers?' she asked. 'Battousai! He's Kawamoto's most skilled assassin. He killed all the men!' he spilled. Sakura released her grip and drove the sword into the victim's head. 'I'm sorry, but you'd be killed if they found out that you sold them out,' she whispered. Swiftly, she fixed her kimono and covered the body among the bed sheets. Sneakily, she snuck out the window and slipped away into the night. She ran down a dark alley blindly encountering a troop of Choshu men. She rapidly hid behind a stack of old wood. Suddenly, a large hand covered her mouth and she felt herself being pulled back. Instinctively she slapped away the hand and turned around. Before her stood Takeshi. 'How'd you find me?' she asked. 'Shhhhhh,' he grabbed her hand and guided her out of the area.

'I'm never doing that again!' she stated bluntly. 'You reek of blood,' he responded, completely changing the subject. She rolled her eyes. 'Did you get any information?' he asked. 'Ya,' she replied. They walked in silence along the path towards Headquarters when they stumbled upon someone standing in the middle of the street. 'You are Takeshi Yamagata are you not?' announced the person in a low voice. 'Tonight, you must die,' they stated and charged forward towards them. 'Get out of the way Sakura!' yelled Takeshi, shoving her out of the way. In the dim moonlight, Sakura could make out certain characteristics of the stranger. He wore a dark shirt, it appeared to be purple and he bore a scar on his left sheet. 'He's the assassin!' screamed Sakura in realization. Takeshi became distracted for a second and obtained a cut on his neck. The men continued fighting till it ended in a stalemate with both opponents having their sword aimed at positions that could instantly kill them. 'Seems this battle has ended,' said the mysterious man, sheathing his sword. 'We will meet again,' were his last words before he disappeared into the darkness. 'I will surely see you again Battousai,' came Takeshi. 'Are you alright?' asked Sakura frantically searching his body for cuts. 'I'm fine, so could you please stop trying to check me out in secret?' he commented. 'Ugh! Here I am worried about you and this is how grateful you are! You're despicable!' she argued, tugging his hair hard. 'Ow! Will you quit that?' he whined. 'Quit what?' she mocked, still pulling his hair. 'Let's just go home,' he grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 15

The hunt for answers.

"What? Are you serious?' exclaimed Daichi and Kazuya is utter surprise. 'Kawamoto is Jiro-san's brother?' Sakura nodded and took a sip of her green tea. 'So, he wants to take over upper Kyoto, to expand his opium business...' thought Nagoya aloud. 'Wow, never thought I'd hear this.' 'What's all the ruckus about?' requested Takeshi, seating himself beside Daichi. 'We're now hearing the news about Kawamoto's motive for trying to rid us,' informed Kazuya, propping himself against the wooden post behind him. 'Oh. Yes it is a shame. I've just had a long chat with Jiro-san about it,'Takeshi remarked. 'What did he say?' asked Sakura taking another sip of her tea. 'He says that he'll do whatever it takes to stop Kawamoto from importing drugs into the city. He's ordered me to send out three troops tonight to search for any suspicious persons in town that might be carrying cargo.'

'I think we should start with the bars and brothels,' suggested Daichi. 'Wha?' squeaked Sakura all of a sudden. 'I'm not doing what I did last night again! So don't depend on me to go back there!' she ordered. 'Take it easy, we're not going to need you to do that again,' reassured Takeshi. 'So what will we do?' inquired Kazuya. 'Well we can look in the bars first as Daichi just said. The brothels can wait for a while. The best thing to do as well, is to search anyone suspicious or new, entering the city. We'll up our guards and have them search the townsfolk.' Sakura set her cup of tea down. 'What do we do when or if we find anyone with drugs?' was Sakura's next question. 'You try to get as much information as possible. Find out where they are from, who hired them, why they brought the good here and what their motive is,' was Takeshi's reply. 'Kazuya, take some of the men and go into lower Kyoto. Visit all bars and ask anyone about any suspicious persons in the area. Daichi, take Katsu and visit the local markets. Nagoya, I want you to search the alleys,' decreed Takeshi. 'What about me?' requested Sakura, feeling left out. 'You'll come with me.' She smiled at him and tossed on her Shinsengumi shirt.

'So where are we going?' she asked wrapping a scarf around her neck. Winter was close and the temperature decreased each day. 'At Yumi's bar,' he said. Sakura scoffed and folded her arms. Her mind drifted to the night before when Yumi was all over Takeshi. 'Ewwww!' she spouted, lightly patting her face. 'What up with you?' he asked, looking at her strangely. 'Oh! Ahahahahha! nothing!' she said with a sheepish grin. He rolled his eyes. They both were greeted by Yumi when they arrived at the bar. Yumi invited them to sit and served them a bottle of sake and a large bowl of miso soup each. 'Eat up!' she encouraged, smiling happily at Takeshi. 'Yumi-chan...'started Sakura; 'Have you by chance seen any suspicious persons in the area lately?' Yumi's smile instantly disappeared. 'Yes. I have. At the market place, there have been a lot of outsiders. They usually carry large amounts a baskets that seem to weigh a ton,' she explained gripping her apron. 'What do they look like? Do you know where they deliver their goods?' Sakura asked. 'Well, when I'm doing my weekly shopping, I just see them unload the baskets into several wagons. Each go a different route. The other day when I was coming home, I spotted one of the men in front of the Choshu Clan Headquarters, unloading the baskets into the house,' she continued. 'I didn't think too much of it, because I thought it was filled with rice, but on the way in, one of the baskets toppled over a bit and white powder spilled from it. They wear straw hats and blue pants with a black or sometimes grey shirt.'

'Opium.' Sakura affirmed, gripping the handle of her sword. 'Opium?' exclaimed Yumi in shock. 'You're not to utter a word of this to anyone. It's our secret. Now I want you to be careful and stay away from those men, okay?' cautioned Takeshi. 'Hai Takeshi-san. I will. Please be careful,' she warned. The two of them finished their meal and left. 'So the man did tell me the truth...' said Sakura aloud. 'Yes. Now we need to find one of these men...' thought Takeshi aloud. 'Well let's go to area where Yumi shops,' she uttered. They both headed towards Southern Kyoto, an area that was known for their exotic cuisine and retailing of unique goods. Sakura looked around bewildered. 'Will you quit looking like a kid that's seen a paper kite for the first time?' grumbled Takeshi. Sakura shot him an angry glare and purposefully yanked his stopped and grabbed Sakura by her shirt collar. 'How many times, must I tell you not to...' he stopped in mid-sentence, with something catching his attention at the corner of his eye.

Sakura followed his gaze, fixed on a man wearing a straw hat, dressed in a blue pants and white shirt as previously described by Yumi. He was loading large baskets onto a wagon. 'We'll follow him,' ordered Takeshi releasing Sakura. Sakura took off her Shinsengumi shirt. 'What are you doing?' asked Takeshi all of a sudden. 'You'll see', she said with a smirk. As the man mounted the front of the wagon, Sakura snuck up behind it and crawled under the dirty, brown sheet that covered the baskets. Under the cloth, she quickly dug into one of the baskets. It was filled with cabbages. 'No! No! No! Not happening!' she mumbled. Sakura peeked from under the sheet to ensure that she didn't disturb the driver. Then, with both hands, she tossed aside the cabbage until barely quarter-way into the basket, lay bags of white powder.

She quickly fetched one and stuck it in the waistband of her yukata. Takeshi watched from far and followed them for almost two miles until they stopped in an alley not too far from Yumi's bar. A tall, rugged man awaited their arrival. 'You brought it all?' he asked. 'Yes,' replied the driver, jumping off the wagon. He walked to the rear end and lifted the cloth. His eyes instantly fell on Sakura. 'What th-'!' was all he managed to shout before Sakura kicked him in the face and climbed out. He fell to the ground with a thump, holding his bleeding nose and yelling in pain. Sakura then without a second thought, drove her sword into his chest.

The other man pulled out a sword and attacked her. She easily dodged his thrust and without unsheathing the sword, hit him in the back of his head with the hilt. He tumbled to the ground but quickly recovered and charged at her again. Takeshi stood behind some old debris, observing Sakura. The man was quite skilled for a drug smuggler. The sound of metal clashing filled the air along with the grunts and battle cries. The stranger and Sakura stood not more than two feet apart, breathing heavily. 'Let's end this, don't you say,' voiced the man, staging his attacking position. Sakura nodded and sheathe her sword. 'What are you doing?' yelled Takeshi in his mind. 'You're going to let him win this battle?' Sakura obtained a running pose, with one hand above her sword. Takeshi realized what she was doing. 'Battoujutsu!' he whispered to himself. He looked on in anticipation. The man leapt forward, toward Sakura. With perfect timing, she unsheathe the sword and slashed him right through, staining the air with blood.

Takeshi looked at her with astonishment, as she waltzed out of the alley, covered in blood. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Some fight you had there. Did you get it?' he asked. 'Ya,' she said holding her blood stained sword. 'Let's get out of here then!' he insisted, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her down the street. 'W-wait! Shouldn't I get the blood off first?' she complained. He ignored her words and hurried down the street.

'So this is what they're smuggling,' stated Jiro, holding a handful of opium. 'I'd never think Kawamoto would sink so low. He was already rivaling with me, but to think he's trying to destroy the very lives that he wants to control...' he trailed. 'Jiro-san, we believe that there's more and that it's already circulating around the city,' added Sakura. 'I see,' he said in deep thought. 'We had no luck despite searching all the bars,' included Kazuya. 'Same here,' came Nagoya. 'Whosoever is running this is well organized. We were lucky to find one of them thanks to Yumi,' dictated Sakura.'You did good, both of you,' complimented Jiro, dismissing them.

Sakura sat on the wooden floor of the hallway and rest her back against the support beam. 'I'm so tired,' she groaned. Takeshi sat beside her and handed her an apple. She looked at her warily. 'Why are you being nice?' she asked. He smiled. 'Just take the apple,' he demanded. 'No thanks. I'm pretty sure you poisoned it,' she hissed. Takeshi's smile was instantly replaced by a look of intent. 'Doesn't sound bad to me,' he yakked. Sakura leaned forward and tried to grab at his hair, but he caught her hand, stopping her. 'How do you know Battoujutsu?' he questioned, going straight to the point. 'Why do you want to know?' she asked. 'The battousai uses the same technique as you do to fight. One of his signature moves is battoujutsu. Are you ...' he instigated. Sakura frowned and in fury shouted 'No I'm not a spy for the Choshu clan baka!'

'Are you sure?' he continued, grabbing his sword. 'Your fighting style is much too similar for comfort.' Sakura looked at him with remorse. Should I tell him about Koshiro, she thought. She averted her eyes, avoiding his stare. 'You're hiding something,' he put forth. 'Can I trust you?' she asked, with worried eyes. Takeshi sensed the change in her usually playful/fun aura to one of sadness and uncertainty. 'Yes.' he said softly in a comforting tone. Sakura enlightened him about her past and the reason she was in Kyoto, searching for Koshiro. He listened to her intently, absorbing everything she said. 'So, now you know,' was her concluding statement. She wiped away the few tears that managed to escape, despite her efforts to choke them back. He looked at her with compassion and put his hand under her chin, turning her head in his direction. He stared deep into her hazel eyes and said 'I promise, that from now on, I will help you find Koshiro.' She forced a smile and looked away. 'Arrigatou Takeshi-san,' she thanked. She got up before he could say anymore and walked to her room. She lay upon her futon and closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry to tell you by burdened past Takeshi,' she whispered. Falling off into deep sleep, her mind recollected the day's events... Yumi at the bar... chasing the man... then it all clicked! She opened her eyes and sat up. 'Why was the man dropping off the opium so close to Yumi's bar?' she blurted out.

Chapter 16

Masters of the Battoujutsu

Takeshi sat with his men, sipping hot tea. 'It's so cold this morning,' complained Nagoya, rubbing his hands together. 'Hai,' agreed Kazuya, folding his arms. 'It's quiet... too quiet,' announced Takeshi. 'Don't you like the quiet?' asked Katsu with a sly grin. 'Or is it that you're missing Sakura's bickering that much?' Daichi and Katsu burst into laughter. 'Speaking of Sakura, has anyone seen her?' was Nagoya's question. Everyone fell silent and looked at one another dumbfounded. Within seconds the silence was broken, by loud shouting and scratching sounds heading towards them. 'You wench!' screamed Sakura, dragging Yumi by the collar of her kimono across the wooden floor of the room. 'Yumi?' blurted Takeshi, standing immediately as his eyes lay on her. 'Otonashi what is the meaning of this?' he yelled. 'Let her explain to you herself!' were Sakura's words. 'SPEAK!' she ordered, tugging at the young woman's collar. Yumi's face was covered with fear and anguish. Tears streamed down her eyes as she stared at the men before her, all armed with swords and whom she had known for most of her life.

'I said speak!' ordered Sakura again, this time kicking her in the gut. 'THAT'S ENOUGH!' yelled Takeshi, stomping towards her. He bent down and cupped her face. 'What it that we must know is, that Kaze has brought you here for?' he asked, gently wiping her tears away. He slapped away Sakura's hand that tightly gripped Yumi's kimono. Sakura was startled. Why was Takeshi being so kind to Yumi? Did he... love her? Her anger subsided and was overtaken by one of jealousy. Kazuya's eyes were fixed on Sakura. He noticed her sudden change in aura and persuaded her to sit next to him, in the event she did something rash, to hurt Yumi. 'I'm sorry Take-san,' wailed Yumi, bursting into tears. 'For what?' he asked. 'I've done something terrible...' Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'Otonashi-san, leave us,' ordered Takeshi abruptly. 'What?' she cried in utter surprise. 'You heard me. I said to leave,' he repeated. 'But-' 'NOW!' he hissed, cutting her short. The men looked at him surprised. Without a choice, she got up and stomped off, frustrated and angry.

'Tell me, now that she's gone,' he continued, stroking Yumi's face. 'I-I sell opium... for Kawamoto...' she broke. Takeshi's eyes opened wide, with surprise. 'NANI?' he shouted, making everyone present, jump. 'I use the bar as an inventory reserve for Kawamoto's supply of opium when the Choshu Headquarters is too cluttered with other shipments...' Takeshi sat beside her and put a hand over his face. 'How long has this been happening?' he questioned, with a bit of harshness in his voice. 'Two years.. .' she said with her voice breaking. 'Kaze-san barged into the bar this morning asking me if I saw two men with a wagon filled with baskets stop close to the bar. I lied and said no, but she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the alley two houses away and showed me the wagon and two dead bodies. She opened one of the baskets and burst open a package of opium. She then dragged me through the door at the side of the building and saw all the other shipments that were stocked in the house. She walked all the way through, only to emerge into the bar's kitchen, where she saw other stocks lying about. I'm so sorry Takeshi-san! Please forgive me! Kawamoto's men had visited the bar before I was into this and threatened to burn the bar down and put me into the Red light District! They said if I helped him, they'd spare me! You have to believe me!' she begged, crying at his feet.

Kazuya scoffed quietly as Takeshi helped Yumi up and dried her tears once more. 'I believe you...' he voiced with a sarcastic smile. 'Daichi, see to it that Otonashi-san shares her room with Yumi-chan. She will be our guest for the next couple of days,' he instructed. 'Hai. This way Yumi-chan,' directed Daichi, taking her trembling hand. 'What is your opinion Kazuya?' he asked after they left. 'Why is the Shinsengumi suddenly a house for women? We already have Sakura-chan but Yumi-chan now? And what of the situation? Why save her when she has brought this upon herself. It is best to get rid of her, because you do know that there will be at least one member of the Choshu clan who has already seen her being taken into here,' he explained. 'I know and that is why I'm allowing her to stay here with us.' 'Why? The moment you let her out of here, she will be killed. You can't change that fact and I hope you don't plan on letting her stay here for long,' hissed Kazuya. 'What is it to you Kazuya? We've known Yumi for years and now you have a problem with letting her stay with us? She's helped us on many occasions, during the Bakufu,' he objected. Kazuya stood up and headed for the door. 'Perhaps it is time that you think of others than yourself Captain. There is one person amongst us that tries very hard to help you and obtain your acknowledgment but you always ignore them no matter how hard they try.' He then left the room.

'Are you alright?' asked Kazuya walking towards an upset Sakura, sitting next to the Shinsengumi's koi pond. She peered into the water without a reply. He stood beside her and followed her gaze which was fixed upon a red and white koi fish, nibbling on pond weed. 'He's grown,' said Kazuya, trying to make conversation. No reply. 'You know, the Captain isn't a bad person,' he continued. She turned to face him. 'He's just like that for a reason but deep down, he's a nice person. Yumi has been a good friend to him, ever since he came to Kyoto.' 'Oh,' answered Sakura, throwing a pebble into the pond. 'He's just very protective over her. He used to tell everyone that she is his little sister, despite she sees him otherwise.' 'So that's why he was mad at me? He thought for a minute that I was trying to make her look bad, because he knows that I don't like her' she asked, finally breaking her silence. 'Pretty much,' responded Kazuya with a small smile. 'He doesn't hate you Sakura-chan. Don't worry,' he comforted, patting her on the back. She smiled at him and said 'Arrigatou Kazuya-san'. He smiled back and walked off.

Sakura slammed her bedroom door shut and undid her yukata. 'Aish, I'm so tired,' she groaned. 'Konban-wa Kaze-san,' came a small, soft voice. 'Ack!' exclaimed Sakura, grabbing her sword and instinctively, yielding an attacking position. 'Yumi?' she bellowed in surprise. 'What the f*** are you doing in here?' she screamed. 'Apologies Kaze-san for intruding but, Takeshi-san has requested that you share your room with me tonight,' she explained. 'Nani? Get out!' she screeled. Yumi bowed before her and refused to budge. She sighed helplessly and sat on the far corner of the room. 'I'm sorry if I caused you trouble,' she apologized. 'I just didn't want Takeshi-san to know what I was doing and…well, you see, he's always been kind to me,' she continued.

'So shut up,' growled Sakura, undoing her tight updo. Yumi looked at her bewildered. From the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed, Yumi's strange expression. 'Y-You're a woman?' she exclaimed. She grinned at her evilly. 'And what if I am?' she asked Yumi, menacingly. 'N-nothing. It's just that... I never thought that you were... you fight viciously like a man I assume for you to be in here. Does Takeshi-san know?' she questioned. 'What is it to you Yumi?' she grumbled.

'I'm just curious. Hmmm well if he does know, I can see why he's so grumpy lately. I mean, you're not half as pretty as I am and you dress like a man all day and parade up and down the streets with a sword. How tacky!' she judged. Sakura shot her an angry glare, making her amused smile, quickly disappear. 'You'll look best in a hole in the ground,' she hissed, then took up her sword and stepped outside. Sakura rest her back against the beam closest to the meeting room and fell asleep. Around midnight, she was awaken by the faint sound of a door sliding open. She darted towards the direction of the sound and found her bedroom door wide open. She peeked in and found it empty. Where was Yumi? She grabbed up her scarf and ran outside of the headquarters. As she emerged from the building, her eyes fell on a dark figure, making their way down the dirt road. Sakura followed it until they stopped in the middle of the Kyoto Bridge. Sakura halted in her tracks, unsure of whether to approach the individual.

Suddenly, the figure began to back away, as someone approached them. In a flash, they drew their sword and slashed at them. The body hit the wooden planks with a thump. Sakura gasped and slowly walked towards the crime. The figure stood there, in one place, almost awaiting Sakura's arrival. She set foot upon the bridge and in the dull moonlight made out the mysterious faces. On the floor lay Yumi's lifeless body and standing in front of her was the Hitokiri Batousai. She stared at him, with cold, hard eyes. 'Why?' she asked. He did not reply. 'You are Kaze of the Shinsengumi, are you not?' he asked. She nodded slowly. 'My master has ordered that you die. Your existence will interfere with our plans,' he stated and sheathed his sword. He spun around and almost with Godlike speed, he struck at her. She moved fast and parried the sword that was aimed for her throat, pushing him back. He smirked and attacked again. Again and again Sakura continuously defended rather than attacked her strong opponent.

'You are good,' he commented. She scoffed and attacked him, thrusting her sword upward into the air and then curving it into a side sweeping attack. 'Ryu Tsui Sen!' she shouted. Kenshin seemed stunned for a few seconds, before he was able to move in time to dodge the attack. 'Ryu Tsui Sen? That is an attack that belongs to the Hiten Mitserguri Ryu,' he dictated. 'Well, you're not the only one that knows this technique,' she snapped.. He smirked again and obtained the Battoujutsu pose. 'Otonashi!' shouted a voice in the distance. Sakura stole a glance to see Takeshi, Kazuya and Nagoya running towards her. 'Stay back!' she ordered. They stopped in their tracks, like good little children. 'It's him,' whispered Kazuya under his breath. 'WE need to get her away from him fast, or he'll make steaks out of her,' mumbled Nagoya overtaken with the fear of Sakura getting killed. 'No. Leave her. She can handle the situation,' stopped Takeshi. Kazuya and Nagoya looked at him surprised. Kenshin ran halfway across the length separating them, then bound into the air, in an aerial thrust attack. 'Oh no! Ryu kan sen tsumuji!' she shouted in her mind.

Sakura ducked and rolled, avoiding the spinning blade that came after her. 'What the heck was that?' asked Nagoya amazed. Sakura stood up. 'Let's cut the games and get to the chase,' she said with a dry tongue. 'Agreed,' came Kenshin's response. Both opponents sheathed their swords and obtained battoujutsu positions. 'This is it,' stated Takeshi, clutching the ribbon he had taken from Sakura's hair that night. Both stared at each other... a stalemate, then within seconds, they disappeared from sight and only the clash of metal was heard. Before they knew it, both opponents landed onto the bridge with swords fully outstretched and their backs to one another. Kenshin stood up and turned around. His face bled. Sakura managed to cut him across the nose to the entire length of his left cheek. Sakura however, sheathed her sword and with a stern voice said, 'It's a draw.' Kenshin nodded in approval, sheath his sword and walked off. The men ran towards Sakura, who was now peering over the bridge lifelessly. Takeshi took Yumi's lifeless body into his arms, dropping the ribbon he held. Kazuya stood beside Sakura, who was breathing heavily. 'It was his doing Takeshi-san,' she said almost like a whisper.

It began snowing and she looked up towards the sky. 'How it aches to stain white snow with blood,' she continued. Takeshi looked at her with sadden eyes, but kept a stern face. 'You did your best,' he answered, holding up Yumi's body. 'I'll see to it that she has a proper burial,' Kaze offered. 'No, Sakura has done enough damage in one day,' hissed Takeshi. 'Captain! That's uncalled for!' objected Nagoya. 'No, he's right Nagoya. If I didn't expose her, and brought her here, she'd be alive,' whispered Sakura, hanging her head low. 'Head back to headquarters now. That's an order,' was Takeshi's final words before disappearing into the night. Sakura felt heavy... as if she'd done something wrong. She didn't want to hurt Takeshi, and she didn't want Yumi dead, but she also didn't want her near him. Sakura wrapped her scarf around neck, hiding the cut she got from Kenshin's attack and followed after Nagoya and Takeshi. Kazuya took up the ribbon that lay in the pool of blood and stuffed it in his belt.


End file.
